Two Ron's don't make a Right
by whitem
Summary: Kim and Ron are older, married and have a family. Ron arrives home early from work one day and finds something... interesting. Rated T, so please read responsibly...


Another odd little Plot Bunny reared its fluffy ears at me… during a workout at the gym… of all places.

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable characters are the property of a company that has a mouse for a mascot. This story garners a "T" Rating, so please read responsibly.

Two Ron's Don't Make a Right

A Thirty-Five year old man stood looking into a mirror one more time in his corner office with a view, and said the same four words he'd been repeating to himself all day after the promotion. "Ron Stoppable, Business Mogul."

Yes, Ron Stoppable, of Team Possible fame, had actually become quite the businessman. He had worked hard after graduating from college with a major in Business and Minor in the Culinary Arts, and was able to work up to the Southwest Regional Manager of the Bueno Nacho Enterprise.

Young Ronald had not told his wife of eleven years, the teenage heroine Kim Possible, that he was up for a promotion. He wanted it to be a surprise, and to show her that the money he had already acquired from royalties for the creation of the Naco had not changed his sense of self-improvement. He had been telling her for the past eight months that the reason for him always being home late was because of either he had to train another store manager, or that he had to cover for his boss… again. They weren't complete falsehoods, as Ron had actually done all those things, but not as often as his wife had thought.

So today, Friday the thirteenth, of all days, Ron was going to go home two hours early and surprise his wife with the news. He knew that his twin daughters Veronica and Annette would still be in school, and young Robert Dean would still be in his all-day preschool. Kim would be home from her half day at GJ since she could pretty much create her own schedule at GJ nowadays.

…x x x x…

The Stoppable house was by no means a mansion, but it was definitely a very nice place to live. It boasted a single-floor plan of about eight thousand square feet, and it had an Olympic sized pool in a spacious backyard. It was located in Upperton Colorado on the edge of town, and was nestled in a neighborhood of like houses on large plots of land.

Ron pulled up to the front door on the arched driveway, and quietly closed the door after he got out. He didn't want to make any extra noise as he really wanted to surprise his wife.

Now knowing that the Lady of the House was still in great shape and could easily spar with the best fighters on the planet, Ron knew he had to be careful when he surprised her. About a year ago he had tried this before and suffered a black eye when he was standing behind the refrigerator door when Kim was looking for something inside. Just as she closed the door, all Kim knew was that a form was next to her she had not expected, and she clocked him right in the eye with rather large turkey leg.

Using some of the tricks he had learned many years ago when training as a Ninja in Japan, Ron silently moved through the house after expertly entering and closing the door without a sound.

The kitchen was clear, so the next room he checked was the laundry room and his wife wasn't there either. Ron next checked the Family room and the Living room, along with her office, and his as well. The last place Ron was about to check was the bedroom, and that's when he finally heard a noise that he knew had to be his wife, which was the shower located in their bedroom.

_Perfect_, Ron said to himself, thinking that he would walk into the bathroom and call out his wife's name just before entering the shower with her. He walked into the bedroom just as a figure walked out of the attached bathroom, and Ron was taken completely by surprise, as it was not his wife! In fact it was…

"Ron?"

The person coming out of the shower with nothing but wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, replied with the same thing. "Ron?"

Immediately, the Ron that had just come into the bedroom noticed that there was a major difference in this… version… of himself. This was a much **younger** version of him! In fact, this Ron looked just as he appeared in high school!

Kim's voice echoed out of the bathroom. "Ronnie, Honey… I'm going to be a bit longer OK? I'm going to hit the Steam and relax for a bit. I'm a little sore from our… workout. You're such an ANIMAL!"

Immediately young Ron's cheeks glowed red. "Umm… OK. I'm feeling a bit… beside myself, so I'm going to uh… take a nap."

Young Ron quickly snatched up some clothes that were lying on the bed and proceeded to get dressed in front of a still shocked older Ron. After pulling on his shirt, young Ron finally spoke to older Ron. "I… can explain."

The shock finally wore off of older Ron's face, and was replaced with narrowed eyes and a dangerously low voice. "I think you better do that. Shall we move to my office and… talk?"

Without a word, a now contrite younger Ron walked past his older counterpart and headed directly to said office, with the other Ron right behind him. After older Ron entered, he immediately shut the door, and locked it.

Before younger Ron could say anything, the older one stepped right up into his face. "Who the **Hell** are you, and what are you doing with **my** wife?"

Younger Ron tried to meet his older counterparts stern gaze, but failed after only about five seconds. He then sat down on the small couch located directly across from the large mahogany desk.

After he plopped down, young Ron said "I'm… you."

Older Ron had leaned his backside against the desk and crossed his arms, staring at this younger version of him self. "I… don't… think…so. Try again."

"Umm… ohh kay… I'm a younger version of you." Younger Ron was now starting to fidget on the couch, looking like he was sitting on pins and needles.

"Did you come from the past? Are you really a younger version of me? Or are you… something else?"

"I I I… I… don't know. All I know, is that I am Ron Stoppable." Younger Ron then spouted off the address older Ron had gown up at, and the home phone number as well. He also was able to provide the cell phone number that older Ron had when he was about that age.

"And what was your pet, and what was his name?" Older Ron asked, once again with that lowered voice.

"R… Rufus, of course. He… he's a naked mole rat."

Knowing that these were easy questions, and that the answers could be found on the internet, older Ron bombarded this… imposter… with even more personal questions. "What was my childhood nemesis? What is my greatest fear? What dream frightened me the most?"

Before younger Ron could even start to answer, the door suddenly clicked open, and there stood Ron's wife, Kim. "The Garden Gnome, that I would leave you, and the dream where I melted in front of you at the prom."

"K… Kim? What is… going on? What were you doing… and why were you doing it with… _him_?" An accusing finger pointed directly at the younger Ron, who flinched at the sudden movement.

"I… I missed you Ron. I mean, I missed… the younger you. The Ron I fell in love with. With all these extra hours you've been working, I hardly see you any more. We've only seen each other every evening for about an hour for the past seven or eight months, and… and… I was lonely. You seemed so driven with your job, and Dr. Director is amping up her training of me to take her job soon. You were stressed, I was stressed…"

"_What_ is he?" Ron asked, interrupting Kim.

"Ronnie is… he's…" Kim Stoppable took a deep breath. "He's one of Drakken's clones from when he tried to make me disappear from embarrassment."

"But that… that was… a long time ago. Is he one we missed from back then?"

Knowing that she couldn't lie to her husband, Kim started to explain. "No. GJ had confiscated all the equipment that Drakken used to create them. I… I activated the machine, and there was a clone of you in the systems memory bank that wasn't finished. Since Drakken isn't in the Villain business anymore, I asked him about the machine. I learned that this copy could be… changed."

Ron's eyes narrowed, but more in confusion, than anger. "So… you changed his… DNA?"

"Yeah." Kim said with her face lowered. She then looked up and continued. "I was able to remove the King cobra, rogue elephant, and Commodore Puddles DNA sequencing, leaving just **your** DNA. It's really quite amazing how easy the machine was to operate. Using Wade's technique to return my memory after the MRM disaster, I was then able to give _this_ clone memories. **Your**… memories."

"So that's why he was able to answer those questions." Ron said in a low voice, and then spoke a bit louder. "Does he still have the… flaw?"

Kim knew **exactly **what her husband was talking about. "Yeah. That's one thing that couldn't be fixed."

"Excuse me?" The younger version of Ron said from the couch, "You're saying I'm a clone of this old guy here in front of me? And what is this… 'flaw'… you mentioned?"

Older Ron walked over to a small wet bar that was along a wall in his office. It didn't have much since he wasn't that big of an alcohol drinker, but it did have a small fridge. He opened the door and pulled out two small plastic bottles. He then opened one and took a swallow of the sweet liquid, and Kim didn't say a word. In fact, she knew what was about to happen, and she knew that this was inevitable. Ron then walked over to the younger version of himself and held out the unopened bottle.

With one simple question, Ron Stoppable was about to take care of the intruder who his wife had been… taking liberties with. In a way, he was glad Kim wasn't doing this with a real person, like someone he knew… or even someone he **didn't **know. But he **was** a bit surprised that Kim didn't object.

It took this one simple question from Ron Stoppable to seal the fate of this younger version of him. He held out the unopened bottle of soda pop and asked, "Would you like a drink?"

The End…

* * *

Cold hearted murder? Or just Ron once again destroying one of Drakken's creations? You be the judge… I just write this weird stuff.


End file.
